f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 British Grand Prix
/ , UK | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 5.901 | laps = 52 | distance = 306.747 | pole = Valtteri Bottas | polenation = FIN | poleteam = | poletime = 1:25.093 | fastestlap =1:27.369 | fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton | fastestlapnation = GBR | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 52 | winner = Lewis Hamilton | winnernation = GBR | winnerteam = | second = Valtteri Bottas | secondnation = FIN | secondteam = | third = Charles Leclerc | thirdnation = MON | thirdteam = }} The 2019 British Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Rolex British Grand Prix 2019) was the tenth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the seventy-fourth time the British Grand Prix was held, and the fifty-fifth time it was held at the Silverstone Circuit. It was held between 12 July and 14 July 2019. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his tenth pole position, denying Lewis Hamilton's chance of taking his sixth consecutive pole at his home Grand Prix. Hamilton qualified second on the grid, ahead of Charles Leclerc. In the race, despite getting a good start, Hamilton remained behind Bottas, while Sebastian Vettel overtook Pierre Gasly, who would receive slight contact with Lando Norris at Turn 3. Romain Grosjean and Kevin Magnussen both made contact on the approach to the Wellington straight, forcing them to pit to change front wings, but neither of them continued for long. Hamilton briefly took the lead at Luffield on lap 4, before Bottas took it back on the National Pits Straight, while Max Verstappen began a battle with Leclerc starting from lap 11, even after their pit stops at the end of lap 13. After overtaking Vettel on lap 12, Gasly pitted at the end of the lap, then Bottas pitted on lap 16. When the safety car was deployed on lap 20 following a spin from Antonio Giovinazzi into the gravel trap at Vale, Hamilton took his chance to pit behind the safety car and remain in the lead ahead of Bottas, while Vettel and Verstappen also pitted, though Leclerc spent another lap before taking his second pit stop and losing a place to Verstappen, who also lost a place to Gasly. Hamilton remained out in front at the restart at the end of lap 23, and Leclerc continued to battle for fifth place against Verstappen, but Sergio Pérez damaged his front wing when he collided with Nico Hülkenberg at Brooklands. Gasly soon let Verstappen past on lap 27, before he was later overtaken by Leclerc on lap 36. A lap later, Verstappen overtook Vettel at the end of the Hangar Straight, but the two of them collided at Vale moments later, dropping Verstappen down to fifth behind Leclerc and Gasly, while Vettel limped to the pits on the next lap for a front wing change after suffering damage to his car, soon before he received a ten-second time penalty for the collision. Taking the fastest lap on the final lap, Hamilton went on to take his eightieth victory and his sixth British Grand Prix win. Bottas, after taking an extra pit stop at the end of lap 45 to put on a different compound of tyres after originally stopping for the same compound, finished second, and Leclerc took the final podium place. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Source Race Report Results ** 25 points for the win and 1 point for the fastest lap. *† Vettel finished fifteenth on the track, but was given a ten-second time penalty for colliding with Verstappen. Milestones *Lewis Hamilton's 80th career victory, also making him the most successful driver at the British Grand Prix, as he earns one more British Grand Prix win than Jim Clark and Alain Prost. *Valtteri Bottas's 10th career pole position. *Sebastian Vettel's 230th entry (229th start). *Lando Norris's 10th entry and start. *Alexander Albon's 10th entry and start. *George Russell's 10th entry and start. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:British Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United Kingdom